The Legendary Journey
by Snivy24
Summary: A human finds himself taken from his home world to the Pokemon world. Here he goes on a journey across the Unova Region learning his true past and meets new friends. No Flames Please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

"_Speech"= _Thoughts

"**Speech**"= Pokemon Speech

-Speech-= Telepathy

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own my characters.

* * *

The Legendary Journey

Prologue

Late at night, in the woods near Icirrus City, a female Kyurem quietly moved though the trees. Her eyes fixed on the prize she had been following for the last thirty minutes, a fat Sawsbuck. The greedy Sawsbuck wandered from its herd a short while ago to look for food. It went to an enticing bush completely unaware that it was being followed. She saw her meal venture near the bush where she's hiding. She prepared herself and waited. The Sawsbuck finished the bush it has been munching on and still hungry, went to the next bush completely unaware of the danger it put itself into. Once it got close enough, she struck ending the life of the creature. Satisfied with her victory, she roared into the night scaring off the rest of the Sawsbuck and Deerling herd. She clamped down on the prize and jumped into the night heading home. She landed somewhere on Twist Mountain right in front a cave, looking around to see if anyone has followed her. Seeing nothing, she entered the cave. After she put down the meat, she turned to look at two small dragons curled together, asleep. The first one is a Kyurem like herself expect it is male and his horn is red, the second on is a female Giratina with blue stripes across her body. She gave the two a low friendly growl; the two awaken to see the Kyurem with red eyes without pupils and the Giratina with yellow eyes. Seeing that it is their mother, they ran to greet her. After they nuzzle her, they notice the meat and run straight toward the food. After eating, the two watched their mother eat the rest of meat bone and all. Satisfied with her meal the mother Kyurem rose up and walked deeper into the cave with her two children fallowing her. She lay down and watches the two play fight before they curled up to her. Just before she could close her eyes, there was a loud noise outside her cave. She got up and went outside to investigate only to hear her children cry out with surprise back in the cave. Fearing for her children, the mother ran back in the cave and only to be stopped by a Bisharp and Bouffalant. Quickly Kyurem unleashed a Glaciate, freezing both Bisharp and Bouffalant into two blocks of ice. Leaving the two, continue going deeper in the cave until she saw a man in black holding on her daughter with a knife pushed against her neck. The man spoke to Kyurem, "Come any closer and she dies." Kyurem growled at the man, but didn't come any closer. The man laughed at Kyurem for he just loved seeing her helpless. Just then the young Kyurem jumps out of the shadows and attacks the man's face. The young Kyurem's left claw struck and cut the man's right eye. "AAAAAAGGHH!" screamed the man dropping both the knife and Giratina to cover his eye. Taking the advantage, Kyurem grabbed both her daughter and her son in her mouth and fled out of the into the night sky. The man with a Zweilous freed Bisharp and Bouffalant from their icy prison. Still covering his bloody right eye, growled, "You won't escape me next time!" Then he left the cave with his Pokemon following him.

* * *

There you have it folks. If you like this look forward for more chapters to come. The Main Character will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

It is time to meet our main character.

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

"_Speech"=_Thoughts

"**Speech**"= Pokemon Speech

-Speech-= Telepathy

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

"GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET UP!", shouted a voice. I groaned waking up to hear my foster dad shouting up the stairs at me. "Aright! Aright! I'm up!" I answered him to shut him up before wakes up the neighbors with his shouting. "It's that dream again.", I spoke to myself, "That's the fifth time this week that I had this dream. Why does this dream feel so real?" Getting out of bed, I head to the restroom. After taking a nice shower, I go to the mirror and see myself white skinned with brown hair and red eyes. "Hello Jeffery Richard.", I said to my own reflection. Leaving the restroom, I head downstairs to the kitchen to meet my angry foster father. "Late again boy.", he said, "When I was your age, I had to get up at 6 am." "_Great! He is giving me another lecture._", I thought gloomily. Ten minutes later my dad finished giving the lecture, but then he said, "I want you to drop this package off at the office on your way home after school." "What! Why do I have to drop off your package? You have a car." I protested. "Because I told you to do it and I'm watching football." He answered back at me. Taking the stupid package and putting it my bag. I hopped on to my bike and headed off to school. However on the way, I just happened to look behind myself and saw a red Mustang. "_Oh-No! Not Buzz._", I thought to myself. Buzz poked his head out of his car window and shouted, "Hey Jeffery! Where are you heading you little wuss." Ignoring him, I continued riding my bike. Only for Buzz to drive up closer and throw a rock at the side of my head, knocking myself off the bike. Laughing his head off at my crash, Buzz floored the gas pedal and speeded off. Growling to myself with every cuss word in every language I knew, I picked myself up and back on my bike, I continued on to school. Five minutes later, I finally arrive at school. I locked my bike to a bike stand and turned around, only to bump into Buzz. "Still here Jeffery." He said with a smile on his face, "I thought I knocked you out cold for an hour or two? Well I might as well take this!" He grabbed my bag, stole the package, and ran off. After spending two minutes looking for Buzz, I knew I had to get to class. Entering the classroom, I saw my best friend Jenna Summers and went up to her. Brown hair with white skin just like mine and yellow eyes that stare at me with pity. "Buzz bullied you again? What did he do this time?" asked Jenna. I explained what happen to me and said gloomily, "If I don't get that stupid package back my dad will kill me." Jenna was about to answer, when the teacher walked in and started class. When lunch finally began, Jenna and I got meat lovers pizza. We just finished our pizza, when a voice came from behind us, "Hey there wuss!". We turned and saw Buzz. "What do you want Buzz?" asked Jenna coldly. "What can't I greet this low life." Answered Buzz with a smirk. The next thing I knew, I was yanked out of my chair and put into a headlock. Buzz then spat on his free hand and rubbed it all over my face. "Cut that out!" shouted Jenna trying to free me from Buzz's headlock. Buzz threw me to the ground and pushed Jenna to the ground shouting, "You stay out you little Slut." I saw what Buzz did and said to Jenna, I felt so angry. I was so mad that I got myself back on my feet and charged right at Buzz with my fist raised. Buzz just look up and got knocked to the floor when I hit his face. He swore, got up and tried to punch me. I caught his fist and punch him in the gut. Buzz stepped back grunting in pain and kicked me in the crotch. I ignore the pain and punched him in the face. I smirked when Buzz lay on the ground groaning in pain. I turned to Jenna and helped her back up. "Thanks. I can't believe you beat Buzz." She said with praise. Buzz got back up and rushed at me with his fist raised. I raised my own fist to finish him off, when we heard a shout, "What is the meaning of this!" We turned our heads and saw the head principal. I spoke, "Oh…." "Crap" finished Buzz; we looked at each other with fear. "Come with me NOW!" shouted the principal, Buzz and I looked at each other again and followed the principal. After an hour of the principal screaming at us and giving us a BIG detention to do after school, the two of us headed back to class. After the three hour detention, I went to get my bike only to discover that it was gone. I turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing and saw Buzz walking towards me. He stops in front of me and said, "Look Jeff. We got off on the wrong hand and I'm sorry." He held out his hand and I shook it. "I want to give this back to you." He added and gives back the package that he stolen from me this morning. I took the thing, saw him nod at me and went to his car. Thinking that Buzz has nothing to do with my stolen bike, I decide to drop the case and drop off this package. As I got close to my dad's office, I notice storm clouds in the distance. "_Uh-oh that doesn't look good. I better get home soon._" I thought. After I dropped off the package, I ran for home. The storm however, came faster than I thought. It wasn't raining and it kept unleashing blue and black lighting blots. Before I could think how weird the lightning bolts were, a huge blizzard came out of nowhere. As I tried to move through the blizzard, I heard a roar at distance. "What the hel...", I said before I could finish sentence, I struck by a lightning bolt. Knocked down to the ground with my vision fading, I saw a creature covered in shadow walking toward me with three glowing yellow eyes and everything went black.

* * *

Uh-oh looks like Jeff is in big trouble and who is that creature? You will find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering what became of Jeff? Here is the next chapter.

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

"_Speech"=_Thoughts

"**Speech**"= Pokemon Speech

-Speech-= Telepathy

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

As I returned to the world of the living, I let out a groan. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a cave. I turned my head and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack at what I saw. A white feathered dragon was looking at me and noticed that I saw it. I screamed just as the thing screamed. A female voice shouted, "**Ashlyn what is it?**" and a huge female grey dragon with ice covering her face, wings, and part of her tail. I jumped out of the bed at the sight of her and landed on my back with a crash. I groaned in pain and just then I notice that I have tail just like the grey dragon. I looked down and saw my body look like the grey dragon only smaller. I then notice a mirror on the cave wall dreading myself; I got on feet with difficulty and walk towards the mirror. "**AAAHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?**", I screamed when I saw myself. I just look like the grey dragon except I'm smaller than her due to my younger age I think. Plus my eyes and horn are red not like her eyes and horn which are yellow. "**WHAT THE HELL AM I!? WHY ME! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!**", I screamed more with my mind panicking. The grey dragon walked up to me and she spoke softly, "**Jeffery please calm down and take a deep breath.**" Taking her advice I breathe deeply and felt my heart slow down back to its normal pace. After I finally calm down, I looked at her and ask, "**What am I, why am I here, and who the hell are you.**" She snorted at the last question, but she answered, "**You are a Legendary Pokemon called Kyurem a Dragon and Ice type like what I am. You are here in my cave because I brought you here. Finally my name is Ciara and I'm your mother.**" I just stare at her with my jaw hanging open. The more I look at her, the more she looked familiar to me. I finally decide that this Kyurem is telling the truth. I however just need to ask her this question, "**If you are my real mother… Why did you leave me till now?**" Ciara lowered her head looking at the floor with sadness and she explained, "**I never wanted to leave you or your twin sister, but I had no choice… You and sister were only few months old when that cold hearted human showed up and he threaten to kill your sister. You saved your sister's life when you attacked the man. When he dropped your sister, I grabbed the two of you and I fled to my mate's home. Then we took the two of you to Arceus and he teleported you to the human's world to hide you two from danger. You two have been in the human's world ever since until your father and I together brought you back to your true home. We would of brought your twin sister, but Arceus is angry with your father and I for bring you without his permission.**" After hearing her tale, I look back and remembered the dream I kept having. Then I realize that was never a dream, but a memory. Just then I noticed the white feather dragon and pointing my claw at the dragon, I asked, "**Hey mom. Who is this?**" She looked at the dragon then looks back at me and answered, "**That is Ashlyn. She is a Pokemon called Reshiram a Dragon and Fire type. Ashlyn is also your younger sister.**" Ciara looked at the Reshiram and she spoke to her, "**Ashlyn meet your older brother Jeffery.**" I decide to speak to my younger sister, "**Hello there Ashlyn. My name is Jeffery, call me Jeff everyone else calls me that.**" Ashlyn just stared at me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground when Ashlyn tackled me. She was hugging my neck and nuzzling her face with my face with her saying, "**I have a brother! I have a brother!**" I could feel my face heat up as I thought, "_This is embarrassing…"_ My mom just giggles at the event that playing right before her eyes, then she said, "**Let him breath Ashlyn and it is getting late.**" When she said that, I now relies how tired I am. I let out a yawn and clumsy walk toward my bed not used to new legs. After I lay down, I felt something move toward and curl around me. I looked and saw my mom and my little sister. Mom answered my unspoken question, "**We want to be close to you only for tonight.**" Then she nuzzled my face giving her motherly love which I deeply enjoyed for this is the very first in a long time that I felt a mother's love on me. My mother let out yawn and went to sleep. I laid my head down, close my eyes, and before I entered the dream world, I thought to myself, "_I'm going to enjoy this new life."_

* * *

Before you go asking, I know Jeff isn't human anymore. How he was changed into a Kyurem will be explain in the next chapter. Please leave a review.


End file.
